Positive Influence
by Hawk Sirius
Summary: FanFictions. They seem so insignificant, but what if they had the power to pull their creators into the Author's world? Five friends accidentally do just that. They have only one hint to help them escape: They must have a positive influence in the new world. Semi-self-insert, OC fic.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Sunday afternoon...

"Hey, Kestrel!"

"Hey, Shiloh. What's up?" Shiloh had just called me over the phone.

"I was wondering if you and Elizabeth could come over this afternoon."

"So, just you, me, and Elizabeth?"

"And Wolf.""I'll call you back in ten minutes or so, after I find out, 'kay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

An hour later...

"So...Whaddya wanna do?" Shiloh asked.

"I dunno...write a Naruto story?" I suggested.

"A story about people falling into the Naruto world?" Elizabeth added. Caleb and Wolf came in just then.

"Whatcha doin'?" Wolf asked.

"Writing a Naruto story about some kids who fell into the Naruto world," Elizabeth said.

"Okay..." Caleb said.

Suddenly I felt a tug in my stomach, and from the faces my four friends were making, they felt it, too. The tug got stronger, until something shifted.

The room around us blurred into whiteness, and a silhouette appeared in front of us.

"I have gifts for each of you before you cross into the Ninja World," It said.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked It.

"You do not need to know who I am," It said. "Now I will give you your gifts." It moved to Elizabeth first, placing a formless hand on her forehead for a moment, then continuing to Shiloh, then Wolf, then Caleb, then me.

"Of these gifts, I will tell you one. Each of you now possesses Chakra and the ability to control it. You each will have to discover your others on your own."

It started to fade away, and the white started fading to black.

"If you can affect the world positively," It said, "Then you will be able to return home. If you do not, then you will never return to your world in life."

Then the world was completely black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**What's this? An update? And I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this! But hey, it happened! There is hope for this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

My head hurt. That was the first thing I noticed when I came to. When I opened my eyes, I noticed another thing: I was upside-down in a tree.

"-rel! Kestrel, you alive?" I sighed when I recognized Elizabeth's voice.

"Yes, Miss Psychotic, I'm very much alive."

"Good to know, Meanie."

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" Shiloh asked from somewhere behind me.

"Umm, no. And where are you guys?" I asked.

"We are all stuck in trees, same as you. Well, except for Wolf and Caleb," Shiloh replied.

"We're not stuck in the trees, we just can't find a way down. You guys are tangled up," Caleb said, correcting his little sister.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Can you guys help us get untangled?" I said, frustrated.

"I dunno. Maybe..."

"For Pete's sake, Caleb! We're stuck in another world and all you can do is sit in a tree? You're not known as 'The Monkey' without good reason, for crying out loud!" I yelled.

"Caleb? I think you went too far..." Shiloh said.

"Oops..."

"Hey, Sensei, I think I heard something!" All five of us froze at the unfamiliar voice.

"From where?" Someone else asked.

"I thought I heard somebody talking in those trees."

"Alright, you guys, we'll check it out," the second voice said.

I quickly went through a few hand signs in Sign Language, knowing that Elizabeth would understand, and that she was the only one who could see my hands: Does anyone else recognize those voices?

"No, I- Wait, I do," Elizabeth said. Before she could continue, she fell silent as the sounds of someone approaching grew louder.

"Hey, guys! I think I found something!" Someone called. I could just barely make out the outline of someone through the trees.

About a minute later, four people had emerged from the trees. A tall, silver-haired man and three kids who looked to be around our age: A blonde boy, a black-haired boy, and a girl with neon pink hair.

"Um, hi," Res said. "Could you help us? We're kinda stuck."

The group, whom I recognized as Squad Seven, stared at us incredulously.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

* * *

**I apologize for the extreme shortness of this chapter. I wasn't really sure how to set this up.**

**Please let me know what you thought. Reviews help me update faster!**


End file.
